<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chadiel, Angel of the Lord by fluentinfandom796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863513">Chadiel, Angel of the Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinfandom796/pseuds/fluentinfandom796'>fluentinfandom796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chadstiel, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, how our favorite non-toxic emotionally present frat bro came to be, if you haven't seen @cringelizard's tiktoks this will probably not make sense, pre-chadstiel, totally self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinfandom796/pseuds/fluentinfandom796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Chadiel, angel of the Lord, become the patron angel of nontoxic frat bros? Wonder no more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chadiel, Angel of the Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chadiel surveyed the scene before him with apprehension. His first solo mission on Earth, he had no idea what to expect when he “awoke” in his new vessel. He certainly did not expect the screaming to start so early in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brent, how could you?” The distraught wails of a college girl made feigning sleep impossible. “‘Just a friend’, huh? If Jessica’s ‘just a friend’, then why do I see an Alpha Pi shirt beside your bed? You know I’m in Sig Delt!” Murmurs rose from the adjoining rooms, and Chadiel knew that his years of undercover training were about to be tested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ay, yo, Chad! What’s up, my guy?” A tall, broad-shouldered boy, Brad, stuck his head through the crack in the door. “You gonna convene the Council?” Chadiel sat up in his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shoulders up, arms back, don’t stop until you hear a crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He noted with satisfaction that his completion of the ‘back-cracking’ produced a pleasant, albeit temporary, release of tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, homeslice,” Brad wrinkled his brow, “my man.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much better. ‘Homeslice’ must have more offensive connotations than I anticipated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Just let me, like, wake up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bro, just send the text whenever.” Brad ducked out, and Chad breathed a sigh of relief. Two hundred years of preparation had paid off. His first real human interaction had gone off without a hitch, and no one suspected a thing. He could hear the real Chad, the owner of this body, grumbling at being up at such an early hour, so he checked the clock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>9:30am</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chadiel repeated the back-cracking motion and swung his feet off of his twin XL bed into his vessel’s tartan-patterned, fuzzy slippers. Those definitely cushioned the transition into the day. Then, he opened his vessel’s closet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, to decide on appropriate attire. A dizzying array of button-down shirts, both short and long-sleeved, greeted him. Chadiel chose a short-sleeved salmon-colored shirt and turned to assess the bottom half of his wardrobe. In contrast to the wide variety of shirts available, there were only two choices: khaki shorts, and khaki pants. A difficult choice, but nevertheless, Chadiel made it. Khaki shorts, it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fully dressed now, Chadiel surveyed himself in the university-provided mirror. His hair, a nondescript blond-brown, stuck up in all directions, so he ran his fingers through it once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He still felt that something was missing, however. He looked down. Of course! He went to his closet once more and retrieved a set of perfectly broken-in boat shoes. Now, he could really blend in. Chadiel, battle warrior of the Lord, was ready for action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bros, Alpha Sig Council Meeting #47?” Chadiel had no idea what was supposed to happen at said council meeting, but he looked to Brad, the frat’s designated pre-law moderator, who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s get started. First point of concern, someone’s been messing with Brent again. Would the bro that knows how the Alpha Pi shirt got in his room please raise your hand?” Everyone looked around the table, where all 23 members of Alpha Sig gathered. Eventually one boy raised his hand, to a chorus of ‘boos’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, y’all, shut up!” Brad brought the room to order, and Chadiel had to admit, he was impressed. That kind of respect could only be earned. “Alright, Andrew, you have the floor. Explain yourself to your roommate.” The culprit rose to his feet and turned towards Brent, who glared daggers at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brent, we’ve been friends since, like, tenth grade. You know I wouldn’t get in between you and Kara like that, man. You remember that girl freshman year, Stacey? And how we broke up like two months after that Alpha Pi rager? She left her shirt in my laundry, and I was too hurt to give it back, so I just kept it. She liked her shirts oversized anyway, ya know? It would be a waste of a shirt, so yeah. Totally not cool, I get, but I’m sorry, bro.” Andrew sat down, flushed from his speech, and Chadiel watched Brent’s face for any hint of aggression. Surprisingly, everyone was nodding along solemnly. Brad nodded at Brent, who stood to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andy, my dude, you’re my bro, and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or Kara like that. That shirt is totally comfortable, so I get you. Why do the sororities get nicer shirts, anyhow?” All of the frat guys laughed, so Chadiel joined in. Someone started a chant of “Softer shirts, softer shirts!”, and pretty soon, Chadiel was swept up in the merriment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everybody!” Brad once again got down to business. “Second item--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Softer shirts!” someone interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Second item, how do we get softer shirts?” The boys murmured amongst themselves. Chadiel figured it was time to put his angelic knowledge to the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about fabric softener?” he interjected. He was met with blank stares, which made him panic momentarily. That was a thing, right? “Yeah, you know, like, that stuff that you put in the machine to make it soft?” A chorus of ‘oh right’s followed his words. “Maybe we can buy some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, done. Brent, add fabric softener to the list.” Brent hastily scribbled out what appeared to be ‘raid Alpha Pi for shirts’ and wrote ‘fabric softener’ in neat block letters on the fraternity shopping list. “Moving on, item three. Who’s playing the music for the party tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chadiel watched as the various bros filed out of the lounge. However, some stayed and booted up a gaming console. Chadiel watched in fascination as the bros joked with each other, even as they sniped, shot, and even killed each other in the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Chad, wanna join?” One of the guys, Jack, maybe, beckoned him with his free hand as he focused on the television screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, dude, but I haven’t played this one before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, broski. Wanna watch a round first?” Chadiel nodded, and Jack scooted his gamer chair closer to him. “It’s a pretty sweet game, you just gotta, like, get into a groove with it. ‘S like riding a bike, ya know?” Chadiel did not, in fact, know, but he nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, Chadiel was the proud owner of a new game controller, had joint custody of Jack’s bean bag chair (“Not as dope as my gamer chair, sorry bro, but it’s still pretty sweet”), and was officially loving the whole ‘frat bro’ vessel experience. For lunch, one of the guys had concocted a plate of microwave taquitos, and Chadiel was convinced that those had to be his Father’s best creation. He regretted that thought as soon as he tasted Brent’s Velveeta queso, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you all learn to make such good food?” Chadiel asked in wonder. To his surprise, everyone laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, you gotta be kidding. I just popped it in the microwave for, like, ninety seconds,” Andrew laughed, holding out a bag of easy-pop popcorn. Chadiel took in the buttery smell wafting from the bag, the oil slowly oozing from the mouth of the bag, and the texture of each popped kernel, and he made up his mind. Heaven’s orders would have to wait. How could he use his hastily-forged friendships to get anything other than that delicious Velveeta queso? Seriously, he needed that recipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when the rager was in full swing, and the playlist, carefully curated by none other than Brad himself (“why trust someone to do a good job when you could just do it yourself, man?”), Chadiel found himself holding an unknown beverage and having the time of his life. He knew his orders. He was to meet his contact by the lamppost outside the frat house at exactly 11:34pm to deliver the necessary information. But the longer the night went on, the more reluctant Chadiel became to leave the fellowship of his newfound bros. At least in Alpha Sig, he was valued for who he was, not what he could do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m, like, surprisingly cool with rebellion right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nevertheless, he kept glancing at his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 11:30, he started to feel sick to his stomach, perhaps from the copious amounts of queso that he had imbibed in lieu of a meal. He set his drink on the table next to him, never to be picked up again, but someone staggered into him. In that split second, he recognized her as Kara, Brent’s girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m, like, suuuuuper sorry. Wait, Alpha Sig, right? Hold my drink?” He took it without thinking, and she wandered off, presumably to the bathroom. He stole another glance at his watch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>11:32pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara was lost in the swarm of people, but he couldn’t set the drink down. Chadiel scanned the room, looking for the bros that had been at the meeting earlier that day, but to no avail. He had been hanging with some dudes that he didn’t suspect would do anything, but if anything happened to Kara, or her drink, for that matter, Brent would kill him. He settled back against the wall, and he covered the mouth of the drink with his open palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chad! Hey, Chad!” Kara’s mildly more sober voice pierced his thoughts. “Thank you so much for holding my drink. I found Brent, so we’re just gonna head out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure, have a blast, dude.” She nodded, smiled, and walked off with her drink. Chadiel sighed and looked at his watch, which now read 11:38pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m like, totally fired</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if they have any more of that queso?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't seen @cringelizard's tiktoks, this may or may not make sense. I've taken it upon myself to give this fictional character that doesn't even appear in the show a backstory because I love him. Also, I've only seen the Supernatural pilot and finale, so please don't come for me if my tumblr knowledge fails me and I misrepresent something in the show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>